1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content distribution and, more particularly, to content distribution in a client-server environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years music delivery or distribution over the Internet has become popular. Due to the advances in efficient file formats, such as MP3 and MPEG4, the size of media files have become small enough to make their download via the Internet practical. Also, technological advances have led to higher-speed Internet connections and lower cost of memory. The combination of these advances make downloading media files, such as for music and videos, manageable and not too time consuming.
One popular approach to music distribution is mp3.com which uses a centralized server for storage of the numerous songs that are available for download. Another popular approach to music distribution was Napster in which peer-to-peer sharing was utilized. With peer-to-peer sharing, the numerous songs reside on the user machines of the many users, not on a centralized server.
These on-line approaches to music distribution were associated with wide-scale copyright infractions. The music industry was particularly concerned over the popularity of these on-line music distribution websites and the associated unauthorized copying and sharing of media files. In an effort to protect its copyrights and royalty revenue for artists, the music industry undertook legal actions to thwart these popular on-line music distribution websites.
Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to on-line content distribution that provides users the ease and convenience of downloading media files, while at the same time provides a secured and controlled environment to protect copyright holders' rights to the content contained within the media files.